sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny (Game)
Sonny is a role-playing flash game created by Krin and published under Armor Games. Its storyline is continued by Sonny 2. Plot The story begins with a cutscene where Sonny explains that he has died on a ship and somehow been brought back to life as a zombie by Loius the Blind . You have forgotten everything that has happend, who you are and where you are. Loius calls you Sonny and the two of you try to find a way off the ship. He teaches Sonny how to defend himself and advises Sonny on what to do to survive on the battlefield. After Sonny has fought through several metabiis and zombies, they meet the a ZPCI team. Louis is shot and lies bleeding on the ground. After Sonny has defeated the ZPCI team another cutscene plays. As Loius dies he gives Sonny a tape saying: "Its's a tape. Maybe it can help you." Sonny escapes the ship via a motor boat and arrives at a haunted beach, known as Ishiguro's Rest. There, Sonny confronts more ZPCI Soldiers, zombies, ghost samurais and assassins. On the way, he meets his first partner Veradux, who is a combat medic and also a zombie, who helps him to fight against some ZPCI Soldiers. The two of them fight their way through samurai, assassins and ZPCI hunters to the end of the beach, where they encounter and slay Sensei Ishiguro. Once they get off the beach, they must cross Gadi'Kala, the Great Plains, a wide, flat expanse surrounded by mountains. Living in the area are various tribes, but by far the most dominant and hostile in the region is that of the shamans. Once Sonny and Veradux have destroyed the Shaman tribe, they begin encountering zombie-like creatures known as devourers. Whenever they fight them, their heads start hurting, especially Sonny's. Veradux concludes that someone is playing with their minds. They also run into more ZPCI soldiers, but it is clear that they are not on the same side as the devourers as the ZPCI are also killing them. Sonny and Veradux fight on, their heads hurting more and more. They kill a unit of ZPCI that were talking about going to help The Paladin kill The Baron, and, shortly afterwards, meet the Paladin, just about to attack Baron Brixius. Baron Brixius is an extremely powerful zombie overlord. He uses mind control to bring other zombies under his control, then uses them to further his own ends. Sonny and Veradux' heads had been hurting because of the influence of the Baron, whose servants were the devourers. They had presumably resisted thus far because of their unusual intelligence and willpower. Posing as the reinforcements that the Palidin was expecting, Sonny and Veradux join him in his attempt to take down the Baron. However, after slaying the Baron, the two heroes turn on the Paladin and cut him down as well. They travel on, and the stoy ends, to be continued in Sonny 2. Setting Sonny is set in a world with a vast array of technology and mental disciplines. Characters use a variety of clubs, swords, rifles, staffs, magic and more in combat, also utilising a gret number of specialised physical and mental attacks. Much of the world seems to be overrun with zombies, which is probably the reason that the ZPCI (Zombie Pest Control Incorporated) was formed. The ZPCI are the main antagonists of the series, as they will stop at nothing to remain in business, killing everyone involved in any research designed to find a cure for zombification. Sonny frequently runs into and fights ZPCI soldiers, as they attempt to kill him on sight (due to the fact that he is a zombie). The ZPCI have a large presence in many places, particularly in large cities such as Hew. Category:Sonny